executionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PEKING HOT SEAT
PEKING HOT SEAT PROLOGUE "Kim has been arrested." said the girl "I planted a kilo of heroin in her room and the rest is being transported now." "Excellent." said the woman. "And the police? Did they suspect you?" The girl shook her head "No, mother. They were happy that they had found the drugs in Kim's room." The woman walked slowly toward her daughter and kissed her full on the lips. "Well done my beautiful girl." She said. "You have made us a lot of money with this deal. But you have achieved something far greater: You have proved that you're strong enough to lead the business one day. Your father will be proud of you." "Thank you, mother." said the girl smiling. "I want you to be proud of me." "My beautiful daughter, how could I not be proud of you? You have just proved your loyalty to the family business by sacrificing your sister." PART 1: INNOCENT Kim Lee was arrested at 1:15pm when the police raided one of her family's many homes. Kim had been home alone at the time. The was a knock at the door and two detectives, both male, produced their ID cards and a search warrant: 1:09pm "Miss Kim Lee? We have reason to believe that you are hiding drugs in your bedroom". The colour instantly drained from Kim's face. "No!" She protested "I don't have any drugs." "Your family are known criminals" said the detective. "We've just never been able to pin anything on any of you. Now move aside and let us enter the premises and conduct our search." Kim stood back from the doorway and allowed the officers to enter. In all there were six of them. As well as the two detectives there were four uniformed female officers who proceeded up the stairs. Kim's eyes followed their steps as they ascended the wooden staircase. She could hear them moving about loudly in her bedroom. Two minutes later a young female officer descended the staircase holding a plastic evidence bag. 1:15pm "We found ten bags like this one in her pantyhose drawer". She said to the lead detective. He looked directly at Kim. "Kim Lee, you are under arrest for possession of a quantity of class A heroin. Cuff her." Tears welled up in her eyes as the officer pulled Kim's arms around her back and locked her wrists into the handcuffs. "We're done here" said the detective. "Leave a notice for the family in case they want to see her before she's executed." Kim sobbed as they led her to the waiting vehicles outside. 1:57pm Kim hadn't stopped crying by the time they had arrived at the Peking Central Police Station. She was ushered out of the car and taken to the processing area by two of the female officers who had searched her room. A third officer sat behind a desk. "Name?" asked the seated officer. "Kim Lee, age sixteen, possession of grade A substance". Answered on of Kim's escorting guards. The officer sighed in her seat. "That's the fifth today." She said as she checked the screen on her computer. "Alright. The next one is due to go out in about fifteen minutes. One hour. Strip her and put her in a cell. The two guards led Kim away." An hour for what?" She asked, although she had already guessed. "One hour until your date with the firing squad" said the guard laughing. Kim started to cry again. PART 2: WAITING 2:06pm Outside the pre-execution cell were three more female officers trying to drag a girl about the same age as Kim out of the cell. The screaming girl was naked except for a pair of white stiletto heels. Her body was as beautiful as Kim's. The officers succeeded in dragging the girl out through a set of doors with the overhead sign: EXECUTION COURTYARD The officers with Kim escorted her to the cell. "Take off your dress" ordered one of the guards. Kim says too frightened to protest she pulled her short thin summer dress over her head and allowed it to fall to the floor. "Now your bra. Hurry up!" The officer snapped. Kim awkwardly unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor revealing her small breasts. She stood in her high heels and her panties and ultra smooth pantyhose. "Her legs are nice." said the other guard. "Let her keep her pantyhose on. She looks sexy in them" "She can't keep her panties though" said the first guard. The second officer took a knife from her belt and knelt in front of Kim. "Keep still while I cut your panties off." she said. Kim was frozen with fear anyway. The guard cut a hole in the middle of Kim's expensive pantyhose which would have cost at least five times the amount that the cheap drugstore brand she was wearing did. She the cut the straps on Kim's panties and pulled them away revealing her smooth prefectly symmetrical vagina. "Nice target." said the guard as she stood up. "What?" gaped Kim. "We're going to shoot you in the vagina." said the guard. "Nooooo!" Kim screamed. "You can't do this to me! I'm innocent!" "Not our concern." said the guard "To us your just another drug peddling bitch who needs to die." "Alright, put her in the cell." said the first guard and they led Kim into the small cell. "We'll come and get you when it's time." Said the first guard and she locked the cell door leaving Kim sobbing alone and terrified. 2:20pm Kim sat crying in her cell as the minutes ticked away. She looked at the pretty vagina and shuddered at the thought of it being destroyed by bullets. The sound of a number of loud gunshots rang out from outside. Kim screamed. That beautiful girl she'd seen dragged out was now dead and she was next. Those gunshots would be the last thing Kim would ever hear. Her mind raced with fear as she imagined herself dying in nothing but her pantyhose. The moment was fast approaching. They were probably disposing of the girl's body and reloading their guns right now. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed, her remaining sense of reason finally giving way to despair. Nobody answered. Part 3: Hot Seat 2:46pm Kim heard the footsteps of the female guards' high heels outside the cell and then she heard the cell door being unlocked. Three female officers walked into the cell. "Stand" One of them commanded. Kim couldn't move. Two of the women pulled her to her feet then cuffed hands behind her back. The third woman read from a sheet of paper: "Kim Lee. You are guilty of possessing illegal drugs and are condemned to death by firing squad. That sentence will now be carried out. Take her outside". The guards pulled Kim out of the cell and through the doors to the execution courtyard. The courtyard was a high walled area of plain stone ground dave for a painted red line. About six feet from the wall was a wooden restraining device not dissimilar to a chair. It shape, it looked like the letter 'Y' from the western alphabet had been turned upside down and superimposed over the letter 'T'. There were restraints at each end and a belt in the middle. The guards walked Kim over to the chair. She felt her knees weakening. The wall behind the chair was covered in bullet holes. Kim's whole body began to convulse as her knees gave out. "Please!" she begged as the guards dragged her the rest of the way to the chair. "Please don't kill me." She sobbed "I'm so frightened. Please don't kill me! PLEASE!" The two guards ignored her pathetic pleas. After all, they heard the same thing every day from condemned girls. They sat Kim in the chair and fastened the restraints around her ankles, waist and wrists. Her arms were tied outstretched to the the crossbar of the "T" section and her legs were spread painful wide and were securely held apart by the prongs of the inverted "Y" section. The curvature of the chair forced Kim's pelvis forward to an uncomfortable position and she could feel her vagina had slightly parted. A new wave of shame and humiliation washed over her. The guards walked back to the red firing line and each lifted an AK-47 assault rifle from a nearby table. They checked the ammunition levels of each firearm and confirm that each weapon housed three rounds each. 2:58pm The guards lined up. The one in the middle knelt and lined up her her rifle with Kim's exposed vagina which seemed to be beautifully framed by the hole in her pantyhose. The other two each took careful aim at Kim's pert breasts. Tears fell down Kim's pretty face as she saw the guards taking aim. She felt her nipples hardening and her vagina moisten. She gasped at her arousal and realised that she had just orgasmed. 2:59pm The kneeling guard looked through the sight of her rifle and smiled as she saw Kim's sticky release. She smiled starting to feel a damp patch in her own pantyhose. A senior male officer stood to the side of the firing squad. 3:00pm "Ready!" shouted the male officer. "Take aim…." Kim screamed helplessly. One more word and her life would be at an end. It wasn't fair. She was only sixteen. She wanted to live. Please! I don't want to die! "FIRE!" The guns cracked loudly and Kim felt a brief but excruciating pain as her beautiful breasts and vagina were destroyed by the onslaught of hot lead. Then she would never feel anything ever again. 3:01pm Kim's body was taken with those of the other girls who had been executed that day to the incinerator. It was a strange but deeply arousing thing the foreman at the incinerator thought, that all of these executed "criminals" happened to be beautiful teenage girls. Epilogue 10:05pm Lin Lee and her daughter Gemma lay in bed together with their arms around each other pleased with themselves. Lin kissed Gemma softly. "Your sister is dead but your father has other wives and their daughters are a threat to you." She said. "They will try to kill you." "I know, mother. But don't worry," said Gemma "I already have a plan." She kissed her mother full on the mouth. "In a month from now we'll have killed them all." Lin passionately kissed her daughter again "I love you so much, my beautiful cruel daughter." THE END Category:TheExecutionShow